1. Field
Example embodiments relate to image processing technology. Also, example embodiments relate to image pickup devices that may improve the quality of images using actuators and/or image processing methods using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, to detect a full color image, an image sensor may detect single color data for each pixel using a Bayer color filter and/or may perform an interpolation process to interpolate each detected color data using a de-mosaic algorithm. A variety of methods to reduce errors generated during the interpolation process may have been suggested.